


Captain Hydell Wade

by JSS394



Category: Misfits, Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Emotional Duplication, Hannibal - Freeform, Joe Gilgun - Freeform, Lesson, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Office, Pirate Shenanigans, Rudy - Freeform, Rudy Wade - Freeform, Shernanigans, Therapy, Twins, duplication, pirate, the other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain Hydell Wade

PIRATE SHERNANIGANS

  
Location: Hannibal Lecter’s therapy room  
Pirate: Captain Hydell Wade

The door that once stood still swung open, filling it space was a shooter on the run, that had a powerful presences amongst the rooms beholder who sat at his desk feeling the rooms atmosphere had changed. The man at the desk whisked his eyes away from the paper before him locking them directly into the direction of the morbid exposed upper half man before him seeing immediately the tell, tell signs that his right eye had a milky over glaze that captured his attention to this man on why he was here. The man before the desk moved on in masking his black unpolished boots across the wooden boarded floor invading the mans space before him as he heard the door softly close from behind him. The man at the desk breathed out subtle in the tension of the deathining silence between them both he decided to speak first out from the silence. “Mr Hydell Wade, how are you feeling?”. The man questioned him guiding his hands together before him. Hydell, who stood before him presented him with a little smirk. “Who are you?”. He questioned in a mixed Irish and British accent. The man before him leant back a little bit in his seat releasing his hands onto his covered lightish brown trousers. “I’m you’re therapist, Doctor Hannibal Lecter but-“. He rose his brows up. “-Call me Hannibal-“. He paused once again placing either of his hands back onto the wooden desk before him. “-Do you know why you’re here?”. “I have no idea-“. He broke out in laughter but, he then chucked the laugh bucket out from his mouth. “-I’m sure you do-“. Hannibal butted in diverting his eyes away from Hydell as he looked down upon his papers before him as he spoke out the words he saw. “-A shooting-“. He looked back up at Hydell. “-I see. You have something that others rarely have, its like a power that you’ve got to maintain”. “Maintain?”. Hydell spoke in a form of a questionable tone to him. “I don’t need to maintain it, its a part of me-“. Hydell paused for a brief moment placing his right hand upon his middle chest that covered his red hearted tattoo. “-Its my other half-”. He added removing his hand from his chest as he continued to speak. “-My so called-“. His two hands raised up beside one another having his index fingers taught, his middle fingers in a form of bunny ears as he quoted the word of “-Power-“. He removed them from his view back to the side of him. “-Is emotional duplication”. He added folding either of his tattooed arms that spreader the surface of his skin to his shoulders.

“Show it to me”. Hannibal spoke. Hydell breathed out in a whine. “Fine, I will show you”. Hydell spoke turning to his side, with either of his hands he placed them upon his shoulders as he stared off into the direction before him. “Come on mate, get out of me. You need to show yourself”. Hydell feels his internal body structure began to change, he cringed slightly in his stance that began to appear a duplicate man before him that exited out from Hydell’s body right before the eyes of Hannibal who looked at him with complete utter shock and amazement upon his face. Hydell one and Hydell two now turned both in unison into the direction of Hannibal. Hydell two looked into the direction of this man before him seeing this man was not like him. Hannibal had a brown long sleeved shirt on that was buttoned in the middle hiding his long sleeved but, seeable white shirt that was buttoned up also and his neatly trimmed hair in a form of a undercut but, leaving the front a little bit more in length. Hannibal leant forwards once again intertwining his hands together before him with an opened mouth ready to speak seeing Hydell two that had just appeared showed more of his shaved but, in the middle about two inches of hair in a styled but, flattened hawk thats short at the back but, it gets slightly longer at the front. “Are you two familiar with aggressive transference?-“. he paused for a moment seeing no response was given so he continued to speak. “-Because, sometimes our subconscious has a greater power than we realise, these accidents may well be a release of built up anger. And I think you have it”.

Hydell one and Hydell two stood there quiet for a moment before Hannibal broke the silence. “Take a seat”. he requested them both to take a seat. Hydell two took the seat but, Hydell two stood his ground placing either of his hands into either sides of his orange brown coated trousers beside his strapped gun holster that had his black singular white strip gun inside of it. “You don’t want to sit”. Hannibal speaks to him. “I like to stand”. Hydell one responded. “Was there any tension between you-“. Hannibal guested his hand into the direction of Hydell one rather than Hydell two. “-Right before the shooting?”. Hydell one and Hydell two in unison looked into the direction of each other with held breaths. Hydell one briefly removed his eye contact away from Hydell two and spoke to Hannibal. “No”. He spoke softly but, Hydell two had another interpretation of the answer as he continued to stare into the side faced view of Hydell one. “Yes, there was tension”. Hannibal wavered his eyes over into the direction of Hydell one scanning his bare chested body for a moment seeing a scare wound was on his right side of his stomach. His eyes then alined back up to his face with an acceptation of his breath breathing out slightly knowing this was going to take longer then he signed them in for. “Are you sure Hydell one?”. Hydell one gradually moved his mouth flaps for a moment thinking of what to say as they bared a bearded mouth that reached across to the sides of his cheeks. “Yes, I am sure”. He responded.

Hydell two then began to speak turning Hannibal’s attention towards him. “So, you’re saying that I shot myself, deliberately”. Hydell two questioned leaning forwards slightly in his seat. Hydell one looked directly into the eyes of Hannibal .”Oh, he didn’t shoot me-“. He began to shake his head from side to side. “-On purpose, I know that”.He added. Hannibal leant forwards. “What is the state of you’re relationship? prier to the incident”. Hydell two pipped up to respond to his question.“This is my other half, I would never shoot myself”. Hannibal nodded with a response. “But, are there times when you feel annoyed at you’re other half?”. “Never”. Hydell two responded quickly. But, Hydell one’s answer was different that was unexpected. “Well-“. He spoke catching the attention of Hydell two and Hannibal to look at him. “-Sometimes I wish he wasn’t so, lazy by not wanting to get into my body, I’m the mothership that holds him inside of me, Im the source of his existence”. Hydell two sighed making Hannibal’s attention pan over into his direction. “Well, hes mister tightly, he does get on my nerves, were friends-“. “-No, where not friends”. Hydell one butted in. Hydell two looked over into his split image of himself. “There are things that I don’t like about you either! and sometimes I wish that I could-“. His throat clogged on saliva knowing what he was revealing out from his mouth was true. “ -You’re right, I did mean to shoot you”. Hydell one narrowed his slim lined brows. “You, sir. Need to shut your gob or I will slice you in half with my sword blade in my holster”. Hydell one spoke placing his hand upon it ready to change the scene. “On purpose?”. Hydell two questioned not fearing the intent of Hydell one’s hand. “I should have never turned my back on you!”. Hydell one spoke leaving it at that with now folded arms.


End file.
